


Aina After

by opalescentdaydream



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Comfort, Post-Canon, her outfits cute i just think its impractical and her boobs would fall out all the time, i don't know what to tag this i just want aina to wear a full size shirt in the movie, shes the female lead can she please have a shirt, they make her lean forward to fly the aircraft??? why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentdaydream/pseuds/opalescentdaydream
Summary: Okay, I just wanted Aina to get a full-sized t-shirt, but i wrote it serious by accident. it's so so short anyway sorry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Aina After

The station’s calls were dying down until there were only so many a week, and often Aina’s piloting skills weren’t required – they were _just_ fire, after all. The crew returned unharmed and with quick summaries: “Old lady left her stove on,” “Too much gas on the grill,” and “Hair dryer.”

Instead, she paced around the station. Slid down the pole. Called Heris, only to get her voicemail – that wasn’t new, though Aina kept calling and hoping. She didn’t expect much different though, not since _Parnassus_ was totaled, ripped apart, and its crew investigated by the federal government. At least, that’s what Aina could tell. She collected bits and pieces from tens of news sources. They were only permitted so much coverage.

And Aina started wearing t-shirts. It wasn’t something she did with intent, though the sleeves did keep her suspenders from digging into her bare skin. They were just soft. Some oversized, some a little tight for the same feeling her crop top gave her pre-The World’s Great Rebirth. Some were her pajama shirts brought forth into the light of day. Those were her favorites. They smelled like home, like sweat and humid air and Remi’s painfully strong aftershave. T-shirts were normal when everything else was change.


End file.
